


[授权翻译]呼神护卫/Expecto Patronum

by azarsin



Series: Stiles Stilinski：狼语者（和塔塔饼供应者） [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Moon, Gen, Harry Potter References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: 自从Peter在地下打了个盹醒来后，他在满月变身一直有些问题。幸运的是他现在有朋友能帮他度过这一切了。





	[授权翻译]呼神护卫/Expecto Patronum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Expecto Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923658) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> Many thanks to ChuckleVoodoos for sharing us this sweet Steter Fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
> ❤感谢ChuckleVoodoos太太写出这么甜的Steter故事并且允许我将其翻译成中文！
> 
> HP、Peter Pan等魔法故事的提及让这篇文充满了俏皮~

今夜是满月，明亮的月光从敞开的窗户间流淌进来，Stiles甚至不必拧开书桌上的台灯就能看清一切。他正在做非常科学严肃的日常研究：上学前夜的凌晨三点，穿着他最喜欢的星球大战睡裤、吃着曲奇饼、蜷在椅子里盯着电脑屏幕像是它就是他的上帝。这每次都管用。

他听见爪子刮擦窗沿的声音，接着是有人落在他卧室地板上的轻响，但他没有抬头。

“抱歉啦Scott，我是个乐于分享的人，但是巧克力对狗狗有毒。”他说着，举起装着曲奇的碗嘲笑般地晃了下，然后才继续用勺子往嘴里送这些美味。

“ ** _Stiles_** **.** ”

……这咆哮声 **绝对不是** Scott。

“Peter？”Stiles不敢相信地问，转过头看向男人——呃，差不多算是人，因为他现在虽然狼化了，却和往常不太一样。他的身体随着每次呼吸都在膨胀和变形，鼻子扁平又复原，牙齿也在以某种惊悚的节律缩回去又长出来。他满头是汗，脸色比Stiles见过的任何时候都要苍白。

他看上去就像是发生了故障的恐怖电影，困在了某种令人毛骨悚然的循环之间。

“哇哦，变态狼人，发生了什么啊？”他紧张地询问着，把曲奇放到一旁然后冲到了男人身边。

靠近之后他能看到Peter的身体痛苦地战栗，他在人与野兽之间转变挣扎，似乎无法停止。

“不能、 **好痛** …”Peter含糊地念叨着，声音中的痛苦让Stiles非常想要抱住他。但他们还没发展到那一步，在他“拿下Peter”的计划里，距离“无意识兄弟抱”至少还有二十多个步骤，而且他也不知道该怎么做。他将颤抖的手轻轻地搭在Peter的肩膀上。薄V领下的皮肤滚烫，即使狼人体温偏高，这也远高于正常。

“不能？不能什么？不能变身？你卡住了吗？”他之前从来没听说过会发生这种事，而幸运的Peter成了超能力出毛病的那个。“我应该给Derek打电话吗？”Derek是Stiles认识的唯一出生即是狼人的家伙，他对这种情况的了解肯定比Stiles要多。Peter差点吼起来，但是接着他痛苦地动了动，将前额抵在了Stiles的肩膀上。男孩咽了口口水，轻轻地拍着他朋友（太好了，他终于能说他们是‘朋友’了，天啊这感觉太他妈好了）颤抖的后背，陷入了思索。“好的，不要Derek。只有你跟我，这样可以吗？我们会一起想出办法的。”

大概吧。他们就不能写个指导手册之类的吗？

“求你了……”Peter呜咽着，把Stiles吓得够呛，而Peter一定是闻到了他的恐慌。但他不是为了自己感到害怕，不知道Peter是不是也能闻出来这一点。

“好吧，呃。你卡住了，我们得让你不被卡住。精神WD-40，好吧，我可以的。就让我们来加点润滑剂。呃，忘掉最后一句。”好，Stiles，用你小心得来的狼人知识和牛逼脑子赶紧想想办法，“呃……你现在是像狼那样思考咩？”他茫然地问，而Peter喘了一声，听起来像是在笑，也可能只是因为疼痛而抽气。

Peter Pan. 现在Peter正有剃刀那么锋利的牙齿在他嘴里玩打地鼠，而Stiles居然会想到 ** _Peter Pan_** 。他已经知道了自己心之所向，只需要一把精灵粉就能统统搞定。等等，精灵是真的吗？他们真的有那种亮晶晶的魔法粉吗？他能不能搞到一些……

……专心点。

Stiles叹了口气，决定让他慢慢来的计划见鬼去，然后开始拖着Peter向他的床挪动。等他的膝盖触到床沿后，他小心地躬身，将顺从的Peter搂到自己身边，好让他们两个都能倚靠着墙壁。Peter仍然把脸埋在Stiles的颈窝里。

“好了，变态狼——Peter。我需要你看着我，好吗？”Peter颤抖了一下。“来吧大个子，让我们看看你婴儿蓝的大眼睛。”上帝啊，这又不是什么黄色小电影。不能再熬夜看黄片了，Stiles，看在上帝的份上，要不然接着你就要称自己为性感医生Stilinski然后问他哪里痛了。

幸好狼人的忍者绝技里不包括读心（至少他是这么听说的），而Peter也听不到他内心的激烈呐喊。Peter极缓极慢地抬起了脑袋。他的眼睛和身上其他部分一样破碎混乱，霓虹灯式的电子蓝光亮起，紧接着又黯淡变深成钴蓝色，简直是一场小型灯光秀。

那双眼睛仍然令人爱慕。他正看着Stiles，眼神满是伤痛和希望，希望Stiles能让这疼痛消失。天呐他太想要帮助他了，他希望自己能像Peter那样通过黑色蛛网般的血管吸走痛苦。如果是Stiles在疼，Peter **一定会** 那么做的。

但他并不是狼人，他也不想要转化（ **骗子** ），所以他用双手捧住了Peter的脑袋，将前额抵在一起，没有移开自己的视线。

“好吧。和我一起呼吸，可以吗？吸气。”他轻声说，“然后呼气。”Peter颤抖地服从了。他们一直重复着，直到Peter不用他引导就能顺畅地呼吸。Stiles朝他微笑起来，尽管只是个小小的胜利，也让他开心到有些可笑的地步。“很好。现在，闭上眼睛。”

Peter警惕地瑟缩了一下，他体内的猎食者的本能现在一定在尖叫着拒绝，拒绝让自己处于那样容易被袭击的位置。他迅速地抬起双手抓住了Stiles的手臂，利爪像猫一样伸缩着。Stiles能感到皮肤上那种针扎似的疼痛，但他强忍着没有叫出声。

相反， Stiles双手安抚着Peter，轻声嘘着让正从喉咙里发出低吼的他安静下来。“没事的，Peter。是我。这里只有你和我，我会保护你。我保证。现在闭上眼睛。”Peter犹豫着，Stiles能看见他眼里激烈的挣扎，然后过了片刻，他缓慢地闭上了眼睛。Stiles简直想跳一支胜利之舞——Peter竟然能这样深切地信任他，但是他还没有完成任务，他仍然不知道自己在干什么。他只知道Peter太紧张了，紧张到伤害了他自己，而不论他们要做什么，他必须先放松下来。

“太棒了，谢谢你。现在，听好了。”他低喃着，把声音尽可能放得轻柔和缓。他真是名副其实的狼语者。“你能倾听我的心跳吗？它们缓慢又平稳，对吗？我不怕你，Peter，而且我也没有生气。我不会离开你让你独自一人。就只是听着我的心跳，和我待在一起。”Peter仍然在颤抖着，但是那逐渐慢了下来。现在只有几处会发生奇怪的抽搐，而他尖锐的粗喘也变成了轻浅而凌乱的呼吸。他仍然紧紧地闭着眼睛，好像他害怕睁开后会看到的东西。

“很好，你做的非常棒，Peter。”哦天呐他正像个蹒跚的老奶奶看着小宝宝走出了第一步那样含情脉脉地温声细语，他简直想给自己一巴掌，不过他决定等会儿再说。“你正在漂流，Peter。你困在了两个海港之间，它们全都舒适而安全，但是你只能挑选一个。这不是永远的，就只是现在。我会陪着你——不论你选择了哪一个。”他记起了Derek说过的话，关于寻找一个锚。狼人之间真是用了不少航海术语，不是吗？算了，管用就行。

 …啊哦。

倒霉的Stiles的胳膊，Peter貌似选择了狼人那边。尖利的指甲伸了出来，这次它们留在了外面，Stiles忍不住小小地抽了口气：伤口流血了。然而他固执地维持着原本的姿势没有动。Peter发出一声喘息似的哀鸣，那几乎是声嗥叫了。湿热的气流吹过Stiles的嘴唇，他忍不住舔了舔。Stiles突然有些庆幸现在Peter闭着眼睛，这样他就看不到自己脸上的表情。

“好吧，真棒。狼人对着圆月长嗥，一点都不老套。”他清了清嗓子，“你就快成功了，但是你需要给自己找一个锚。想想……”糟，狼人想要抛锚的时候要想些什么鬼啊？Scott会想到Allison，但是Peter并没有他的Allison，这可怎么办？于是他决定求助魔法世界的圣经。“想一段快乐的记忆，越快乐越好。然后深呼吸，让自己沉浸在幸福的感觉里，说‘呼神护卫’。”

Peter僵住了片刻，然后重新开始颤抖。Stiles立刻陷入了恐慌，他以为自己搞砸了一切而他们又回到了原点。真是谢谢JK Rowling了。但是接着他意识到Peter是 **笑得** 发抖。看着对方努力压抑着不让嘴角翘起的样子（他的尖牙长了出来并留在了外面，这一定是个好兆头，但同时也有点 **滑稽** ，那牙齿让他看上去就像是一只嗜血的剑齿虎），Stiles忍不住咧嘴笑起来。

“守护神咒，Stiles？认真的？”Peter声音粗砺，像是克制着自己不要尖叫，而且他听起来是如此的疲倦。然而至少现在他又活过来了，看起来是那么快乐。他睁开了双眼，它们蓝得惊人——

Stiles紧紧地禁锢住他来了个抱摔，让他们两个纠缠着倒在床上——Stiles式的粗暴作风。Peter又咆哮了一声（可控的、开心的，Stiles没有感到丝毫恐惧），瞪着他，而Stiles开心地笑个不停。

“如果它对摄魂怪有用，那对你也会有用。而且这成功了，不是吗？”他问道，眼睛有些湿润，脸也热了起来。Peter的表情变得柔软，露出一个真挚的微笑。Stiles现在仍然会感到惊讶：当Peter真的笑起来时（不是冷笑，不是讥讽，而是毫不掺假的微笑）看上去是那样美好。而此刻也不例外。他发现自己盯着对方扬起的嘴唇的时间过于长久了，于是强迫自己看向Peter那明亮而睿智的眼睛。“所以……发生了什么？你突然忘了自己是个狼人吗？”话一说出口，他立刻就后悔了，因为Peter的笑意有些变淡，而他的视线移到了Stiles脑后的墙壁上。

“从我……醒来开始，一直是这样。”他是指，用吓死人的月光魔法死而复生，Stiles没有纠正他。“这只在满月时候发生，但想要完成转变，一直都很……艰难。我想我的身体一直努力恢复稳定，但这——”他示意自己狼狈的形象，“——就是结果。说实话，这有点麻烦。”他的声音近乎耳语。Stiles震惊地看着他。

“麻烦？Peter，你知不知道刚才你看起来是什么样子？我以为你要死了！”Peter吓了一跳，这时一个念头击中了Stiles。“等等，从你‘醒来’以后？这不是第一次……？天呐，Peter，你以前都是怎么度过月圆的？”Peter看起来已经不是不舒服能形容的了，他的表情有些苦涩。

“我躲在树林里等太阳升起。”他平淡地回答，Stiles……他甚至不能想象那场景：Peter孤身一人，在树林里孤独地尖叫而没有人能听见、没有人在乎，这样度过整整一夜。

“但是Derek——”

“有他自己的麻烦要处理，而且如你所知，那时候他和我关系也并不友好。我不认为在被削弱的情况下，我能够信任且倚仗他的仁慈。”Peter冷静地打断了他。但是，哦，Stiles知道这两个Hales家的人之间关系不好，但也不至于 **那么** 糟糕。

“那时候你为什么不来找我？我曾经帮助Scott学会了控制他的转变。”虽然只有他和Allison分手而Scott哭哭啼啼像个小姑娘的时候，但是他到底还是帮忙了。他差不多就是个人形泰迪熊，被Scott这个小婊砸死死抱着絮叨Allison有多么多么好、他是有多么想念她，但这起作用了。真的！不信查查他的简历！

Peter哼了一声。

“直到几个星期前，我还以为除了Derek之外，最恨我的人就是 **你** 了，Stiles。”对此Stiles愤怒地抽了口气，而Peter挑起了一只眉毛，于是男孩立刻泄了气。对哦，燃烧瓶，不是什么好的友情开端。

“好吧……但那是以前。在Pop-Tarts之前。”那就像是一道分界线，划开了从前和以后。在Pop-Tarts、咖啡、两个人才懂得玩笑、还有无数个电影之夜以前。在拇指大战、击掌、肩膀的碰撞、还有手指轻柔地擦过以前（那让他觉得胸膛里的心变成了一只氢气球，但这在朋友之间很正常，不是吗？）。在Peter成为 ** _Peter_** 以前。还有以后。

“这一次我就来找你了，不是吗？”Peter的回答轻描淡写。Stiles停住了，开始思考这件事。

“这意味着那把自己托付于我的仁慈吗？”他充满暗示性地抖着眉毛，Peter大笑起来，把一只手插进了他的头发里。哦，是啊，他们仍然一起躺在Stiles的床上， **依偎着彼此** 。

他没有移开。嘿，他有点冷而Peter就是个黏糊糊毛茸茸的暖炉好吗。要怪就怪他吧。

“一直都是（Always），Stiles。”Peter装作正经的样子回答，然后少见的，他坦率地继续说道，“谢谢。这是我第一次在满月时成功地完全变身，从……”自那以后。Stiles因为Peter真挚的态度脸红了，他有些尴尬地蠕动着。

“是啊，当然。这就是我，狼语者Stiles。”Peter仍然微笑不语，眼里的温柔是Stiles一个月前无法想象的。Stiles移开了视线，清了清嗓子。他的心紧绷而满胀，他感觉自己快要窒息了。他希望Peter不要再用这种眼神看着自己了（哦其实他真的、真的很喜欢他这样看着自己）。“那么，呃……原初还是新系列？”太可悲了。

Peter注视着他，似乎完全清楚他在干什么。但他没有戳破，反而淡淡地微笑着，他懒洋洋地回答：“这还用问吗？”Stiles长舒一口气，感觉那只好似攥着自己心脏的手慢慢地松开。好的，这没问题。这很正常。他的计划只是让Peter习惯自己的触碰和友谊。所以如果接下来的几个小时里，他没有从Peter的怀抱中移开，而狼人与他靠得更近，他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，Stiles的脑袋缩在Peter下巴下面，又有谁会知道呢？

很快Stiles就变得昏昏欲睡，他被Peter身上汗水、麝香、古龙水的味道包绕着，呼吸绵长。他几乎无法睁开眼睛。Peter好早之前就不再说话，闹钟规律的嘀嗒声和他们两个交融的呼吸成为了房内仅有的声响。就像是和音，吸气，呼气，吸，呼，如同一首歌。

“Peter?”他问道，趁着他还没有忘，而男人对此嗯了一声。从毫无间隙紧贴的胸膛传来的声音的震动使Stiles一阵战栗，然后他蜷着身体，难以置信的，又靠近了那么一点点。“你快乐的记忆是什么？”Peter发出一声轻笑，气息吹进Stiles最近长了一些的头发里，让他头皮痒痒的。

“我的守护神，你是指这个？”他幽默地问。Stiles哼了一声，脸红了，但是他拒绝难为情地闭嘴。

“是啊，就是那个。”然后空气安静了一会儿,Stiles以为Peter不会回答他了，也许他应该为自己的多嘴而道歉，但是他已经快要滑入梦乡，连嘴唇都没有力气挪动。然后Peter叹了口气，低下头把鼻子埋进了Stiles的发间，他长长地吸了口气，缓慢又深沉。Stiles心里某些东西 **发疼** ，但是他不知道到底是哪里、又该怎么做才能停止。接着Peter开口了。

“这样。这让我快乐。”

Stiles想要皱眉想要说他不可能是在想此刻，因为以前这从来没发生过，想要问问他为什么说谎。但是他的舌头太沉重，所以他只是叹息着，没过多久，他就已然沉沉睡去。

所以他没有感觉到爪子在他后背与脖子上画出的无意义的单词，他没有看到埋在他发间的那个苦乐掺半的微笑，或是想要记住他香波和熟睡气味的贪婪的呼吸。但他听到了那悄声低语，在他的梦里，那声音丝滑柔情好似轻盈的月色。于是他微笑起来，轻声回应。

他们只会有快乐的记忆，此刻，还有更多的将来。他会使之如此。

“呼神护卫。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.WD-40：润滑剂的牌子  
> 2.Pop-Tarts：这是一个牌子的零食啊……大家可以查一下,看着挺好吃的样子……看上去是果酱夹心的那种夹馅饼干。  
> 3.Always：呜呜呜作者还真是用了不少HP的梗
> 
> 本篇是 【Stiles Stilinski：狼语者（和Pop-Tarts供应者）】系列的第二篇……整个系列都很甜的样子，等我琢磨一下看看要不要再要下其他的授权……作者太太笔下的Stiles真的好可爱呀
> 
> 校对出去旅行了……所以有错误的地方请告诉我……


End file.
